


The Student Becomes the Teacher

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Life Lessons Learned [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, College AU, College Student Dean Winchester, Comforting Castiel, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Professor Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerability, Vulnerable Dean Winchester, also dean and cas talk about feelings, watching football together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: So, after Dean and Cas' fight, Dean goes into Dr. Novak's office to fix things and explain his outburst. Then the two have a cute weekend where they watch football together and Dean teaches Cas all he needs to know about it with a cute motivation technique. Oh and there's a reference to David Hayden-Jones' new State Farm commercials in here as well.





	The Student Becomes the Teacher

Dean walked in awkwardly and sat down on the chair in front of Cas’ desk. 

“So, Dean, what did you want to talk about?” Cas asked, no emotion in his voice. He kept his eyes focused on the paper he was grading and didn’t look at Dean.

“About earlier,” Dean let out a deep breath. “I know I reacted poorly earlier and I want to apologize. I know you were only trying to help because you love me. Sorry I got defensive and yelled at you.”

Cas looked up from his paper and met Dean’s eyes. “It’s okay, Dean. I know what I said was a lot to take in and maybe I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that. I just want you to know it’s okay to need help, Dean. And I’m here for you. And I love you, Dean. No matter what.”

“Thanks, Cas. It’s just hard. The way you seemed to figure me out was pretty scary. I haven’t met anyone who can figure me out that well. Also, haven’t met someone who cared enough about me to want to help me. Both of those things came as a shock to me, I guess.”

“Dean, I know dealing with these things can be hard, but I’m here to help you with whatever you need.”

“Now, let’s talk about that date that I originally came in here to talk to you about,” Dean suggested, changing the subject.

“Sure thing. Anything you had in mind?” Cas asked.

“I actually came here to ask you if you had anything you wanted to do.”

“Well, I did have one thing in mind,” Cas said.

“What is it?”

“Well, at homecoming we didn’t really get a chance to just hang out and watch the game and I was looking forward to that. Plus, I don’t know much about football, so I was thinking you and I could spend the weekend watching football and you could teach me.”

“Cas, I’d love that. Why don’t I come over Friday night and help teach you the rules and we can test your knowledge during the games on Saturday and Sunday.”

“That sounds wonderful, Dean.”

“Great. I’ll see you Friday night,” Dean gave Cas a quick kiss goodbye for leaving Cas’ office. He checked to see if anyone was in the hallway before leaving, making sure no one saw him leaving Dr. Novak’s office, well after office hours. When he saw the coast was clear, he closed the door quietly behind him and headed on his way. However, he didn’t see Anna hiding around the corner of the hallway.

Anna had followed Dean after he left the library. She found it suspicious that every single time she met up with Dean somewhere on campus, he always had to leave. She was going to figure out what was going on. Anna found it strange that Dean was in Dr. Novak’s office this late, given his office hours were over. And Dean left like he was sneaking out of his office. That’s when it hit Anna. Dean was always in his office, because he was sneaking in there trying to get extra answers maybe even sneaking a peak at the answer sheet for their exams. That’s how Dean knew everything. He sneaks into Dr. Novak’s office to find out extra information. It suddenly made sense. Anna knew there was no way Dean actually knew this stuff better than her. Now Anna knew how Dean was doing it. Things were right again in her world.

Friday night rolled around and Dean made his way over to Dr. Novak’s apartment. He made some food for them to each during the games- taco dip and bean dip and some chicken wings. Dean was excited because now he could be the teacher and Cas would be the student. He was grinning to himself on the whole ride over.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean knocked on Cas’ door.

“Hello, Dean. Please come in,” Cas greeted Dean with a kiss. “What do you have there?”

“Oh, I made us some snacks. Taco dip, bean dip, and BBQ chicken wings. All my famous football snacks,” Dean smiled proud.

“Smart, sexy, and a fabulous cook. How did I ever get so lucky?” Cas asked before pulling Dean in for another kiss.

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Dean said gazing longingly at Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes and led Dean into his living room. “So, what do you have in store for me, tonight?”

“Well first off, I got you this,” Dean handed Cas a white shopping bag.

“What is this?”

“Open it.”

Cas opened the bag and inside it was a maroon Stanford football Jersey and a brown 49ers t shirt.

“I figured you didn’t have any football gear so I bought you a couple things. College football for Saturday and pro football for Sunday.”

“Dean, thank you. I don’t know what to say. I love these. Thank you,” Cas pulled Dean in for a long kiss. 

“I’m glad you like them. Now it’s time to teach you a few of the rules of football and some basic techniques tonight and tomorrow and Sunday we can test your knowledge during the game.”

“Sounds fine by me. Let’s start,” Cas said.

Dean turned on Cas’ TV and played some old football games from the past few weeks that were available On Demand. He used those to teach Cas the game. Touchdowns were worth six points and then teams kicked an extra point, so usually it was worth seven. Or teams had the options to go for two to make them worth eight points. Or they could kick a field-goal worth three points. They had four tries to go ten yards and get what was called a first down. If they didn’t get it in three tries, usual the team punted the ball back to the other team.

Dean began teaching Cas about the positions and strategy of the game. The guy who threw the ball was the quarterback, the people who received the ball were usually either wide receivers or tight ends. The man who ran the ball was called a running back. Dean spent the rest of the night explaining to Cas about the game and when Cas appeared that he had enough Dean called it a night.

“You look like I do after a day of classes,” Dean joked.

“Yes, well, that was a lot of information you threw at me,” Cas sassed.

“Now you know I feel after classes.”

“Dean, I know it’s hard for students to understand this, but professors were students once too, so we know what it’s like.”

“Well. C’mon, Cas. Time to get some sleep before we test your knowledge tomorrow during the games,” Dean led Cas upstairs to the bedroom.

Dean tucked the two of them into the bed as they snuggled close together. The weather was starting to get chilly so Dean made sure to pull Cas extra close as they slept. Morning came all too soon for Dean’s liking, but he realized he was going to spend the whole weekend watching football with Cas and suddenly the morning didn’t seem so bad. 

The morning was also better because Cas woke Dean up with a hot cup of coffee. “Dean, it’s game day. Time to get up.” 

Dean slowly turned over to face Cas. He noticed Cas was wearing the maroon jersey he gave him yesterday. “Hey, you’re wearing the jersey I gave you.”

“Yeah, I liked it and since you said to wear it for the games on Saturday I figured I’d put it on.”

“You look great in it, Cas.”

Cas blushed and handed Dean his mug. Once Dean had his coffee and was finally awake, he reheated the food he brought over yesterday for the games this weekend and put on a grey t-shirt that said _Stanford Football_ on it.

“Okay, Cas. Let’s get fire up the TV and watch the pre-game stuff.”

Dean and Cas carried all the food over to table in the living and cuddle underneath the blankets on the couch, ready for a day of football.

“So, what’s the point of this?” Cas asked.

“Point of what?”

“The pre-game stuff we’re watching.”

“Oh. It’s to get you ready for the game. They give you predictions for today’s game.”

“Is it really necessary? Because there’s something else I’d rather do until the game starts.”

“What is it?”

Cas didn’t reply. He just pulled Dean on top of him and began fiercely making out with him.

The game was about to start and Dean wanted to make sure they got a chance to watch it, so he pulled away from Cas and sat up. 

“We can get back to that later. For now, let’s watch the game.”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas’ voice was all rough from making out with Dean for so long.

“Remember we’re trying to teach you the game so I’m gonna quiz you during the game to make sure you’re understanding things and remembering the things I taught you last night. For each correct answer, I’ll give you a quick kiss. Sound good?” 

“That sounds very good, actually. I approve of your motivation techniques.”

“I’m glad,” Dean smirked.

“Okay, Cas, pay attention. Kick-off is about to happen.”

“What color is our team in?” Cas asked.

“We’re in red. The other guys are in white.”

The game started and Dean and Cas’ team was on defense first and their defense tackled the quarterback forcing them to punt.

“Okay, Cas, what’s that called when a team tackles a quarterback behind the line of scrimmage?” Dean asked, as he began quizzing Cas.

“A sack,” Cas answered confidently.

“Correct. And that means you get a kiss,” Dean leaned in and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips. “Okay. Now our team is on offense, so now we’re trying to score.”

Dean and Cas’ went back to watching the game, hoping their team would score. 

“Okay, Cas. We just passed the ball for 15 yards and we get a new set of downs. What is that called?”

“A first down.”

“Excellent. You’re picking up on this fast, Cas. And that means another kiss for you.”

Dean gave Cas another kiss and they continued watching the game. A few minutes later, their team scored a touchdown!

“YES! TOUCHDOWN!” Dean jumped up off the couch and did a little dance with his hips.

“Dean, what are you doing?” 

“It’s called a touchdown dance. People do it after scoring. Look at the guy who just scored, he’s doing a little celebration too,” Dean pointed at the TV.

“Well, I think he’s doing it much better than you are,” Cas said dryly.

“Shut up.”

“So, are these touchdown dances customary?”

“Yeah, pretty much everyone celebrates in some way. Every player has something unique. Fans often have them too. In fact, I have a little idea for one for us.”

“And what’s that?”

“Make out until the next kick-off,” Dean smirked.

“I like that celebration better than that little dance you did.”

“Shut up,” Dean said, making sure Cas shut up by grabbing Cas’ shirt and pulling Cas towards him. He crashed his lips against Cas’ and two of them kissed until through the entire commercial break until the game came back on when they pulled apart and turned their attention to the game.

Another commercial came on. It was a State Farm commercial featuring Aaron Rodgers and some guy who looked liked Ketch, the guy Dean sat next to in one of his engineering classes.

“That’s kinda funny,” Dean broke the silence.

“What is?”

“That guy in the commercial dressed in the suit, playing the part of Aaron Rodgers’ agent looks a lot like the guy who sits next to me in one of my engineering classes. I’ll have to tell him when I see him in class.”

The two of them continued watching the rest of the game and each time their team scored, they made sure to do their new special celebration. Eventually the game was over and their team won.

"So, is there any kind of celebration that people do when their team wins?" Cas asked.

Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss, an extra long one at that. 

"I like this victory celebration," Cas said once they pulled apart.

Dean rolled his eyes but kissed Cas again anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this and let me know your thoughts.  
> Sorry I haven't been able to get back to the comments some of you have left me. I'm not ignoring them, in fact I love them, I'm just super busy, but I'm gonna try and get back to them!


End file.
